A Fariytale Story
by Awesome Rapidash
Summary: This is part 4 of my Harvest Moon 64 Dream Series. Maria, Flowerbud Village's librarian has a special book of fariytales that was given to her when she was small. What does this book have to do with Jack? Read and find out. Thanks!


_This is the forth story in my Harvest Moon 64 Dream Series. This one features Maria's dream._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon, or do I? _

_**A Fairytale Story**_

As Flowerbud Village's librarian Maria had access to a great many books, from novels and science fiction, to classics and romance stories. But one book was special to her; it was a book she'd received long ago when she was only 11 years old.

Even now, 12 years later that very book had a special spot on her desk. Whenever she felt sad or depressed she knew that all she needed to do was to open it up and read one of the wonderful fairytales inside and all would be right again.

Maria spent the remainder of her day sorting the children's section. She wondered who would read them now that May and Stu were growing older. She checked the time and decides to close the library for the day.

As she sat at her desk finishing paperwork her mind wandered to the newest arrival in the village. Jack had recently inherited his Grandfather's farm and was in the process of revitalizing it. She felt her cheeks grow warm as she thought about the handsome young man. He had visited the library several times since his arrival to do research on various farming techniques. She admired his cheery attitude, even when things went wrong he always seemed to find the bright spot and focus on it. He reminded her of someone she'd met when she was still a young girl.

After dinner the young librarian decides on making it an early evening. As she settles into the cozy comfort of her bed she once again thinks about the cute brown haired farmer. Sighing softly she closes her eyes to sleep.

Maria sat happily on a log watching the colorful fish swimming in the stream. She was starting to get a bit bored and was about to go home when she heard someone approaching.

"Hi, whatcha doing?" A boy's voice asks her curiously.

The dark haired girl looks up to find a boy similar in age to her. He has messy brown hair and is wearing overalls; in his arms is a large book. "I'm just watching the fish, that's all" She answers shyly.

"Can I watch with you?" He asks politely.

"I, I, guess its okay." She answers meekly.

The boy sits down next to her; he puts the book down next to their feet.

"What kind of book is that?" She asks curiously.

The boy reaches down, picks it up and shows her. "It's a book of fairy tales." He begins. "My Grandpa gave it to me."

"Your Grandpa gave it to you?' She asks curiously.

"Yeah, I'm here with my Mommy and Daddy visiting his farm." The boy explains. "That's it over there." He adds pointing towards the farm.

"May I read some of the stories?" Maria asks shyly. "I really like fairy tales you know."

"Hey, how about we read them together." The boy says hopefully.

"OK, I'll go first." The dark haired girl replies.

For the next hour the two read tales form the book. Laughing and giggling the whole time.

"Wanna come to my house for some cookies, my Mommy makes the best cookies in the whole world." Maria says happily. "My Daddy's the Mayor too!" She squeals.

"Sure, but I gotta tell my Mommy where I'm going first." The boy says as they get up. "Wait here, I'll be right back." He adds before running off.

5 minutes later the boy returns. "My Mommy said it's OK!" He chirps. "Let's go!"

Together they walk to Maria's home, once there they go inside and Maria asks her Mom to make them some milk and cookies. After their snack they continue to read from the book.

For the next hour and a half they read and pretend to act out several of the tales. The fun comes to an end only when the boy's Mom arrives to pick him up.

"Wanna read more tomorrow?" He asks curiously.

"Yeah, I'll meet you by the stream, OK?" Maria replies.

"OK, I'll see you tomorrow." He says as he follows his Mom outside.

Maria meets with the brown haired boy for the next two days. Each day is filled with fun and happy laughter as they read from the book.

On the third day though, the boy seemed a bit depressed and Maria asks why. However the boy just says its nothing and began to flip through the book to find a good story.

The boy's expression become even sadder as he hears Maria's Mom answer the door.

"Hey Jack, it's time to go." His Mom says from the doorway. "Make sure you say good-by to Maria." She adds.

"I'll see you tomorrow, won't I?" Maria asks softly.

"No, today was my last day here." He begins. "We're leaving to go home tonight."

"But I'll be lonely then." She says sadly.

The boy watches sadly as Maria's deep brown eyes begin to fill with tears. He looks down at the book in his hands.

"Will you visit me next time you come?" She asks hopefully.

"Sure I will." Jack replies, watching sadly as more tears fall down her cheeks.

"Here, keep this until I come back." He says, handing her the book. "The stories will keep you company until then."

"D, do you mean it?" She asks curiously, taking the book from his hands.

The brown haired boy nods his head yes and smiles at her.

"T, thank you so much, I'll take special care of it." Maria says as she holds the book up to her chest.

"Come on Jack, its time to go." His Mom says plainly.

Maria waves to the boy as he and his Mom walk back towards the farm. She continues to wave until he is out of sight. Looking at the book she smiles happily. _"I can't wait till he comes back."_

The following morning finds Maria in the library sorting some new books. She is somewhat preoccupied and doesn't notice Jack walking in. He sees that she is busy and walks over to her desk to wait for her. A surprised expression crosses his face as he notices the book sitting in the center of her desk. He picks it up and immediately recognizes it as the one he gave her when they were kids.

"_She's kept it all these years."_ He muses to himself as he walks over to her.

"Excuse me Maria, but I was curious about this book." He says as he shows her the fairytale book. "You really did take special care of it didn't you?"

Maria looks up in surprise as she sees the book the farmers holding. "How did you know about that?" She asks curiously.

"Because it was me who gave it to you, that's how." Jack answers happily.

Maria gets up and smiles at the farmer. "Shall we read together again?" She asks hopefully.

"Sure, I'll start." Jack says as he opens the book.

As he begins reading Maria smiles happily. _"Welcome back to Flowerbud Village Jack, I missed you." _

…_and cut! So how do you think I did? I liked how this story turned out and I hope that you like it too. As always, please leave me a review and tell me what you think. Thanks! _


End file.
